I got into camp halfblood
by MythologyRockz
Summary: Luke Levine is at home when he ends up meeting Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase and gose with them to camp halfblood for an extream adventure.
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Visitors

**To everyone who is reading this, this is my first story so if it's not that good I'm sorry be sure to tell me what you think on the comment but and flames will be put out with water**** hope you like it.**

Chapter 1 unexpected visitors.

(Luke's prov) Today was August first and my birthday was August 12th, my mom had just asked me to take out the trash. While in the garage I noticed to people walking up my driveway and a blue car parked at the end. I couldn't tell who they were until they got close, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase" Am I going crazy this can't be possible.

HI I'm Percy Jackson.

And I'm Annabeth Chase.

Uh I'm Luke Levine and can I ask why you're here and if I'm really seeing you because I thought you were made up like a legend or a myth I mean I've heard stories about you but you're here" I said while staring at them.

Well we are real and were here because Chrion sent out a bunch of campers to find people who can see through the mist" Percy said looking really serious.

And you think I can see through the mist.

Well our tracker sent us here so that means you can and if not then we have a problem.

Prove it.

Ok (Percy draws Riptide) can you see my sword.

Of course I can see it it's 2 ½ feet long" I yelled

Then you can see through the mist" Percy said with a victorious grin on his face. Now come with us so we can take you to camp half-blood it's only 45 minutes away.

Ok but here's the thing I'm not running away from my home so my parents can have a heart attack looking for me.

Don't worry Luke I can convert the mist so they let you come with me.

I hope your right.

(5 minutes later)(Percy's prov) There I'm finally done that was the longest conversion ever' Annabeth got any drachmas on you I'd like to tell Chrion about Luke.

Got one left (Annabeth tosses Percy the drachma)

Thanks' Luke you got a hose around here.

Ya there's one in my backyard follow me… right here but why do you need a hose" Luke said pointing to a spot beside a brick wall.

Watch and learn (I said while throws a drachma in to the rainbow glaring off of the water) O' goddess accept my offering, bring me Chrion at camp half-blood (window to Chrion appeared) hi Chrion we have good news we tracked down someone and there coming with us his name is Luke Levine.

Good job Percy that's the last one we needed you can come back to camp now the others are already on their way.

Kay we'll be there soon bye(I swipe my hand through the window) you heard him let's get going I want to get back to camp in time for dinner.

(Luke's prov) Percy brought me to the end of my driveway were there was a blue Maserati spyder and let me tell you it was a nice car. So where did you get the car from.

It was a present from my mom and step dad for my 17th birthday why do you ask.

It's a nice car and it's got good leather interior" I said while feeling a little jealous.

Thanks I've always wanted one and now I got one' anyway this is my friend Grover he's the one who tracked you down.

Uh is he a faun" ok now I've really gone crazy

The Greek term is satyr but otherwise yes.

Hi I'm Grover Underwood nice to meet you.

I'm Luke Levine nice to meet you to.

Ok Luke hop in the back beside Grover and we'll start going I want to be there as quick as possible so we can set everything up with Chrion.

Set what up" I asked confused.

You'll see when we get there for now just rest it's going to be a long ride and we want you to be ready for training tomorrow.

(so I lied back and fell asleep dreaming about what camp would be like).

**So what do you think good, bad to short let me know just press the green button at the bottom and remember flames will be put out with water.**


	2. Chapter 2 My First Day

**This is my second chapter which should have been posted October 2010 but I got writers block. It has been almost 320 day since I posted my last chapter I am very sorry for this inconvenience I promise I will have a another chapter I not more before the summer ends thank you to everyone who helped me(THA musIc GuY, 'The Moment, Friends are like potatoes, and FantasyGirl0313 . Be sure to review flames will be put out with water XD.**

(Luke's prov) When I woke up I was in Percy's car parked at what I think was camp halfblood I walked to this big building and noticed a guy in a wheel chair and another guy playing some sort of game I walked up to them and said "hello."

"Oh yay another new camper I guess I have to say it welcome to camp halfblood enjoy your stay" he said sarcastically "there now leave us alone were in the middle of a game."

"I win."

"Why did you have to ruin this game for the hundredth time Chiron"?

"Stop your whining Dionysus I won fair and square like every other hundred times" Chiron said while rolling his eyes. "Hello you must be Luke."

"That's me and by the argument you must be Chiron".

"Indeed I am, Luke I would like to get you in training immediately so I have asked Percy to give you a tour around camp and bring you through his training routines he is waiting for you by the arena, breakfast is at 8:00 free time is at 2:00 and dinner will be in one hour at 6:00 try to remember this that will be all and welcome to camp"

He said while turning back to Dionysos to have a rematch. I walked for about 5 minutes when I finally found the arena with a bunch of campers dulling in it, I looked around for Percy and saw him fighting Annabeth, wanting to see who would win I decided to wait, turns out neither won because I had to walk over and stop the fight.

"Luke there you are your late".

"Well I could see you were busy playing with Annabeth so I decided to be polite and wait".

"Percy and I were not playing we were practicing our sword fighting".

"That's why you guy's stop to look at each other every 30 seconds right".

"We weren't stopping to look at each other we were just out of breath".

"Every 30 seconds?"

"We were working our hardest now no more questions the three of us will practice sword fighting together so that we can help you fight"

Annabeth gave me and evil glare after she said this. 30 minutes later...

(Annabeth's prov). It's been 30 minutes and Luke won't stop saying that I blush every time I look at Percy it's probably true but I don't need him constantly reminding me it's not that I hate Luke it's just he's annoying and after the last Luke I don't really have trust in this kid even though he's almost 13 Percy's almost 18 and I'm 18 I still don't trust him.

"Annabeth, Annabeth earth to Annabeth do you read me".

"Hun what do you want".

"I was just about to swing at your head when I realized you weren't moving are you okay".

"Yeah I'm fine so are we actually going to fight this time Luke or am I just going to knock you down for the seventeenth time in counting".

"I wouldn't fall down so much if you actually gave me a chance".

"Ok I'll give you a chance but let me ask you this before I drop you on your ass again, do you think the monsters will give you a chance?"

"No but you're not a monster at least I think you're not" Luke said while smirking at me.

I'll go easy on him once but after that he's dead, I thought while laughing inside. Luke swung first I parried than I swung he jump back and tried to go for my legs wrong move right after he swung I kicked him down and held my sword to his throat, "I win" I said while bringing my finger across my throat.

"Yay I get to fight Percy again he actually lets me try to hit him" Luke said in defeat.

"Ok Luke this time I want you to work on your dodging since you don't have ADHD you won't be as battle ready for it so I'll take it slow."

**At dinner** (Luke's prov). It was time for dinner after a long time of practicing and Annabeth knocking me down I was really hungry. For dinner we had pizza (which is Greek but for some reason people think its Italian) pop and for dessert I had a piece of mousse cake which was really good. After dinner I went to talk to Percy about sleeping arrangements. "Hi Percy I have a question wear am I going to sleep while I'm here".

"You'll be sleeping in the big house with the other kids we got until you are claimed, every unclaimed kid used to go to the Hermes cabin but I got to crowed so we extended the big house and sent them there." 

"Kay thanks, one more question what do you do before you have to sleep."

"My friends and I usually go to the beach then sneak back into our cabins before the harpies see us."

"Harpies "I said with a gulp in my throat."

"Yeah they watch over the camp at night why you aren't scared are you". 

"Who me no I'm not scared" I said having second thoughts about this camp. So I followed Percy down to the beach where Annabeth, Grover, some weird looking magical creature named juniper, Clarisse, Chris, and two Hermes kids name Conner and Travis Stoll. Not much went on we lit a fire, told stories Conner was going to the bathroom while Travis was finishing his scary story. 

"and then the murderer jump out of the bushes"... 

Out of nowhere Conner jump out of the bushes near the fire, with grass over him and sticks taped to him. Not knowing it was him I pulled out my grandfather Peter pocket knife ( it was my first pocket knife that I always keep with me in case of emergencies) I pulled the knife out and stabbed but luckily Percy grabbed my arm and pulled it back. 

"Well that was close "Conner said 

"Yeah no kidding retard" Clarisse said 

"Sorry about that Conner I thought you were a monster"

I felt bad for almost stabbing him not that I would have known better I have only been here for less than a day. After that little mishap we went back to storytelling. It was Annabeth's turn. 

"I'm going to tell the story of Procrustes, Procrustes was an evil person he was 8'ft tall a son of Poseidon and also known as the stretcher. The tale goes back to Theseus traveling across Greece with a son of Poseidon. One day while passing by a city they saw a mattress store outside the city and went in to the created by a man who called himself crusty. What people didn't know about him was that he had 2 different beds one that was short and one that was long when people were too tall he would chop the overhanging pieces off, and when they were to short they would be strapped in ropes and stretched across the"... 

"Just get on with the story" yelled the Stoll brothers looking very board. 

"I just trying to clue everyone in anyway Theseus and his friend walked into the store first crusty sat down his friend and yelled Ergo which made the ropes strap around him and start to stretch him. However, Theseus tricked Procrustes into lying down on his own bed. There, Theseus used Procrustes' own weapon to kill Procrustes. Just as Percy did 6 years ago when he saved Grover and myself." 

"Yay" we all clapped 

"ok it's your turn now Luke" Annabeth said 

"I'm going to tell the story of Atlas. Atlas and his brother Menoetius sided with the Titans in their war against the Olympians, the Titanomachy. His brothers Prometheus and Epimetheus weighed the odds and betrayed the other Titans by forming an alliance with the Olympians. When the Titans were defeated, many of them (including Menoetius) were confined to Tartarus, but Zeus condemned Atlas to stand at the western edge of Gaia (the Earth) and hold up Uranus (the Sky) on his shoulders, to prevent the two from resuming their primordial embrace. Thus, he was Atlas Telamon, "enduring Atlas," and became a doublet of Koios, the embodiment of the celestial axis around which the heavens revolve". 

"Good job" everyone said 

"Thanks it is one of the only stories I can remember so I decided to use it. Also I believe that Percy, Grover, Thalia, Bianca, and Zoe nightshade went to Rescue Artemis and Annabeth, about 4 and a half years ago". 

"ok everybody it is now 12:00 which means harpies are out and will be on their toes so let's get a move on" Percy said very sheepishly. 

We all managed to get back to are cabins and Percy even helped me get to the big house without being seen. 

"here Luke take this flash light so you can maneuver through the tables and chairs without hitting anything" 

"thank see you tomorrow" 

"You to bye" 

"Bye" and off to bed to get a good night sleep.  
The next morning I was woken up by a loud horn. I tried to remember what Percy had told about the schedule I realized that I had slept in and it was breakfast I quickly got up and changed into a pair of clothes and ran to the auditorium. When i got there I saw only 10 people there, where was everyone else, was it normal to come late to breakfast. I ended up getting my food instead of just standing there like a loser who had no clue what he was doing. I decided to sit at the table closest to the big house with no people at it, I wasn't really In the mood to try to sit at some random persons table so I stayed their quietly and ate my pancakes.  
10 minutes later  
Almost everyone in the camp was here I was still sitting at my table moaning and groaning in pain something told me I shouldn't have had ten pancakes but my stomach told me yum delicious pancakes drenched in maple syrup. I just sat there and waited for a bit when 3 other campers came to my table, it was the kids I heard about the ones who went on the quest to free Hera oh what were their names. 

"Hi I'm Jason and this is piper and Leo nice to meet you" 

"Nice to meet you too"

After introducing ourselves we shared our stories and got to know each other like that, it was my second day at camp and I had already made 3 new friends.  
It was now 9:00 I looked at my schedule and it read *sword and shield /w Clarisse - cabin challenge, full combat armor required.* from what I've heard Clarisse is one of the nastiest people at camp but got a little nicer when she started dating Chris. I decided to walk to the arena instead of running because with my stamina I would be tired already I'm not very fast or had a lot of stamina for a skinny kid but one thing was for sure I was a walking tank with a brain but first I needed to train to umm how would you say it I guess harness the pure power that is Luke Levine. When I got to the arena I checked my watch and it was 9:10, i thought to myself 10 minutes late it's not like I was going to detention or something, what could go wrong. Well I thought wrong out of the corner of her eye she saw me just walk in, oh shit.  
"Luke!" Clarisse yelled "your ten minutes, you me fight now" 

Looking back on everything I learned in the past day I realized one thing I'm about to get powned.

**Thank you for reading. I'm sorry that it was short I tried to put more effort into it. Please review and if you would like offer a suggestion chances are it will probably be use. The next chapter will evolve CTF and something bad what could it be YOU DICED JK. And remember folks flames will be put out with water.**


End file.
